


A Little Rough

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Beta!Lotor, Choking, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, M/M, reverse cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: The prince likes it when his lover is a bit rough with him.





	A Little Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @delphi-adobe 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Will be doing requests here until Dec. 17, then any I don’t finish here by then, I post on A03 from then on. Has not been beta read.
> 
> Orignally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

It was no secret how most of the Empire viewed the Prince.

With his smooth violet skin, long white hair and delicately pointed ears it was no wonder people believed him weak. Especially when it was so obvious he wasn’t a purebred Galra and therefore was viewed as someone that needed to be protected or would prove a liability. 

Something that he was constantly underestimated for. 

To those who didn’t know him personally that is. 

Sendak was one of those people who didn’t go easy on the Prince no matter what anyone said about it. He knew too well just how fierce the smaller man could be, especially when cornered. He was almost like that cat that always rested on his general’s shoulders: only approachable when he allows you to approach.

He had learned to read him, so he knew when he was and wasn’t in the mood for company: the way his brow creases, the flash of fang, how his ears perked or lowered in the slightest way. One just needed to look close and notice the little things.

Which is why today when Lotor comes to him with his pupils blown wide and with a heavy scent of arousal around him, Sendak doesn’t hesitate to pull him into a hungry kiss when that nimble fingers grip the fur along his shoulders. The Prince took in a sharp breath as he wraps his arms around the broad shoulders and groans quietly when the commander grips his waist roughly.

Lotor grunts when he hears the fabric of his shirt rip under the sharp claws of the prosthetic when they drag down his back. They scrap lightly over the skin of his back before the top is completely ruined.

The kiss grows deeper, rougher as Sendak drags him over to the couch. His cock was growing hard in his suit, a noticeable bulge there before he broke the kiss. 

He breathes heavily as he slowly drags his flesh hand’s fingers through that soft white hair.

“Haaaa....haaa....well then...you certainly don’t want waste time, do you?” 

Lotor blushed a bit and gave a slight irritated glare before Sendak sat back on the couch, pulling him him forwards a bit. The hand in those white locks moves down and starts to tug on the hem of the Prince’s pants, nails lightly tugging on the thin string that was the prince’s thong.

Lotor blushed harshly, “Just...mmm...just get to it yes?” He hissed softly as goosebumps form on his skin from the light touch of the commander’s fingers.

Sendak narrowed his eyes before he moved. 

It was a blur and with a yelp, Lotor found himself turned around and pulled to sit back down on Sendak’s lap. He opened his mouth to demand what he was doing before he feels the bulge rubbing against his covered slit. 

He gasps softly, eyes widening a bit before blushing and biting his bottom lip. Stars he could feel the outline of that cock through the fabric...

His head is forced back by a strong grip on his hair, “Nnnngh...!”

“Now then...” he slowly plays with the front of Lotor’s pants with a smirk, “Lets take care of these clothes yes?”

...................

His nails dig hard into the coffee table as his slit twitches around Sendak’s cock.

The large Galra Commander hisses softly and pins his ears back as he rolled his hips up to meet the prince’s, baring his fangs as he breathed heavily. He relished the sweet clench of the wet, soft walls twitching around his length as he leans back on the couch.

“You’re slit..” he hissed softly, his prosthetic lightly dragging the claws along Lotor’s belly before moving along his side to his back, “Its almost like I never stopped fucking you...did you miss me inside you so much that you played with yourself, you slutty prince?”

Lotor grunts and shakes as he felt those balls smack slightly against his clot when Sendak gave three particularly hard thrusts. His toes curled as he arches and gives a particularly hard clench. 

The deep rumbling chuckle makes a fresh wave of slick seep out around the cock as Lotor pushes his hips down at just the right angle so his spot was hit directly. Sendak sat up more and started to thrust harder as his real hand slides up his Prince’s front and slowly closes over the neck.

“Haaaa...haaa....Hrgk!” Lotor choked, eyes widening when the hand squeezes his neck. 

He could feel his skin already beginning to slowly bruise from the pressure brought by those strong fingers.

“Pretty slutty prince...” Sendak hissed as he started to thrust harder into the other. He slowly pulled Lotor back so he was arching hard enough to look at him upside down, “My slutty prince....no one else’s yes?”

“Ghhnk...! Mmmnnngh!” Lotor opened and closed his mouth as he struggles for Air a moment before his neck is released. He breathes heavily as he shakes in pleasure.

The commander growls softly, “Stars just the idea of seeing you with anyone else...it makes me want to cover your neck and back in marks so everyone knows you’re mine....yes....all mine...”

Lotor shivered at the possessiveness the emanates off Sendak, a small, pleasured smile forming on his eyes as his eyes roll back. He groaned as the prosthetic pulls harder on his hair and the hand on his throat starts to squeeze again.

“Whose are you, slut?” Sendak hissed.

The Prince groaned hoarsely, “Y-yours....!”

He could almost feel the feral grin on Sendak’s face as he starts to fuck him harder with a snarl.

Anyone who question how sturdy the Prince was...well they could ask Sendak and he’d tell them.


End file.
